<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LOVAGE by lucartrevi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196488">LOVAGE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucartrevi/pseuds/lucartrevi'>lucartrevi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Erotica, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucartrevi/pseuds/lucartrevi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Vi que eras deseado. Pero no cómo yo te deseaba”</p><p>16 relatos basados en el único y último disco de la banda LOVAGE, How make love to your old lady by. </p><p>Descubre la liberación y explora  el placer junto con los personajes de Naruto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ladies love Uchiha Shisui</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ladies love Uchiha Shisui</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Enséñanos lo que sabes —pidió al mejor amigo de Itachi. Estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina. Un hábito que le había pegado el convivir tanto tiempo con sus amigos mientras sus padres estaban ausentes.</p>
<p>—¿Lo que sé? —había escepticismo en su voz. Se encontraba sacando una cerveza del refrigerador, sólo había pasado por la cocina a eso.</p>
<p>—Sí, para conquistar a todas esas mujeres —explicó el adolescente. El aludido sólo desvió la vista procurando estar seguro de que estaban solos. El amigo ruidoso y rubio de Sasuke había ido al baño, mientras que Itachi estaba esperándolo en su cuarto.</p>
<p>—Qué quieres saber —indagó. Si bien conocía de hace mucho tiempo al menor, nunca creyó ser merecedor de tal confianza para hablar de ligues con él. <em>«</em><em>Hay algo más que no me quieres decir»</em></p>
<p>—Todo —de no ser porque sabía que era imposible, hubiera pensado que estaba suplicando. Tenía la camisa desabrochada por el ajetreado día y por la posición en la que estaba se resaltaba su pantalón; sus piernas se veían marcadas detrás de la tela.<em>«</em><em>Ha ganado masa muscular en este último año»</em></p>
<p>—¿Todo? ¿Estás seguro de eso? Puede que algunas cosas no te gusten —quería que el menor fuera más específico en cuanto a su petición.</p>
<p>—Quiero tener sexo por primera vez —confesó desviando la mirada.</p>
<p>—Ya veo</p>
<p>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>Muy interesante»</em>
</p>
<p>— Enséñame —insistió ahora sin atisbo de esa pena. Quería verse fuerte y decidido, en su vocabulario estaba sólo el poder y la perfección. Algo inculcado por su padre y ensalzado por su perfecto hermano.</p>
<p><em>«</em><em>Qué curioso. Eres un chico muy enigmático, Sasuke. A todos </em> <em>engañarías</em><em>, menos mi»</em></p>
<p>—Creí que no le dabas importancia a esa clase de cosas, tú sabes. Al sexo.</p>
<p>—¿No puedo experimentar y probar si me gusta? —desafió. No le gustaba que cuestionaran sus elecciones o sentimientos.</p>
<p>—No voy a cuestionar tus motivos detrás de tu repentino interés el sexo —aclaró acercándose a él. No podía concentrarse viendo esas piernas y ese cuello tan apetecible, aún así hizo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad y preguntó—. ¿Por qué no le dices a tu hermano?</p>
<p>—¿A mi hermano? —preguntó mordaz—. De todas las personas en el mundo jamás hablaría de eso con él.</p>
<p><em>«</em><em>Realmente</em><em> es tu hermano. Él tampoco hablaría de eso contigo»</em>, recordó cómo Itachi era discreto hasta con sus más íntimos.</p>
<p>—Con que quieres ser más atractivo para las mujeres, eh —recapituló lo que el menor solicitaba, destapando la cerveza para después tomar un trago largo. Para Sasuke ese sorbo fue casi obsceno.</p>
<p>—Si te soy sincero no creo que te haga falta ningún consejo. Ya eres un hombre bastante atractivo</p>
<p>Él otro se burló. El mayor tuvo la repentina necesidad de acercarse todavía más. Y así lo hizo. <em>«</em><em>Da igual. No tengo miedo de las consecuencias y estoy seguro que tú tampoco, Sasuke»</em></p>
<p>—No tanto como pareciera. A la persona que quiero no me presta la más mínima atención</p>
<p>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>Te tengo»</em>
</p>
<p>—Ah, no. yo creo que la chica de pelo rosado está a tus pies. Despreocúpate —fingió demencia. A veces es mejor que te pidan directamente lo que quieren. <em>«</em><em>Rógame»</em></p>
<p>El menor ignoró el comentario.</p>
<p>—Me vas a enseñar o no. No entiendo porque tanto revuelo —dijo indiferente. Aquel hombre empezaba a desesperarlo.</p>
<p>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>Tómame»</em>
</p>
<p>—La gente suele decir que soy irresistible —dio la razón el mayor con la humildad que le permitía dicha aseveración, es decir, una escasísima.</p>
<p>—De seguro es por tu pelo —no quiso decirlo, se le escapó entre los labios. De la boca del mayor salió una risilla. Por un momento el menor se preguntó si el hombre que estaba frente a él era el ser lleno de contrastes que aparentaba. A veces amable y servicial; otras tantas, alguien duro hasta consigo mismo. <em>«</em><em>Si me atrevo a descubrirlo quizás pueda ver</em>...<em>»</em></p>
<p>—¿Te gusta mi pelo? —la voz de Shisui interrumpió sus pensamientos.</p>
<p>Fue ahí donde supo que no tenía escapatoria.</p>
<p>Miró de soslayo la puerta que conectaba a la cocina con el baño que estaba afuera. Ese estúpido baño había sido una "gran" idea de su padre. Eran unos cuantos metros de distancia, los suficientes para que el rubio no se diera cuenta; seguramente se había quedado dormido en el baño como había hecho tantas veces.</p>
<p>El menor quería discreción, al otro le excitaba ser descubierto.</p>
<p>Y aún así Sasuke accedió al egoísmo del mayor.</p>
<p>Shisui abalanzándose sobre él como la débil presa que representaba Sasuke. En su mente era más que un chico malencarado y gruñón. Sabía quién era incluso más que el propio muchacho. Era un pervertido.</p>
<p>Quería estar en posición para atacar con la certeza de que no escaparía. Era tarde para sus cavilaciones de lo que quería el otro. Su deseo pudo más.</p>
<p>El mayor exudaba confianza y sensualidad y el menor, recibiéndolo con todo el ahínco que sus hormonas adolescentes podían alcanzar, le seguía el ritmo a cómo podía.</p>
<p>Le comió la boca con gula. Sasuke tuvo que respirar por la nariz como recordó que le había aconsejado su amigo días atrás. <em>«</em><em>Gracias Naruto, quién diría que me serviría un consejo tuyo»</em></p>
<p>El otro quería intentar introducir la lengua, si cabe, aún más; sin embargo lo pensó mejor. <em>«</em><em>Es verdad que no tienes experiencia»</em></p>
<p>El muchacho se estaba esforzando en seguirle el ritmo, pero su inexperiencia seguía notándose. Lejos de desanimar al mayor, esto acrecentó su motivación.<em>«</em><em>Quiero darte todo. </em><em>Intoxicarte»</em></p>
<p>Se separaron por un tiempo viéndose fijamente a los ojos. El mayor vibraba presa de la lujuria; Sasuke en cambio estaba en un trance. Aquello era mejor que todas sus fantasías. La entrepierna levantada daba muestra de ello, no quería pensar en más nada.</p>
<p>Parecía que el tiempo ahí afuera surgía como en cámara lenta, sólo existían ellos dos. Hasta que la puerta de la cocina siendo empujada los sobresaltó.</p>
<p>Shisui se separó de él, Sasuke; por su parte, tomó la chaqueta de Naruto para tapar su evidente erección.</p>
<p>—Shisui —lo llamó el chico de la coleta larga y pestañas larguísimas—, ¿todo bien?</p>
<p>El menor se tensó, no sólo por el asunto que tenía en la entrepierna, era porque su hermano con su perspicacia podía ser peligroso. <em>«</em><em>No, por favor. Qué no se dé cuenta»</em></p>
<p>—Sí, claro. Me quedé mensajeando con los odiosos compañeros de clase —explicó tranquilo. Cualquiera diría que con esa sonrisa descreída que estaba siendo honesto.</p>
<p>—Vámonos. Nuestro equipo va perdiendo, te necesitamos en la siguiente partida —pidió su mejor amigo, mirándolo con una sonrisa cómplice.</p>
<p>—Claro ¡Hasta luego, Sasuke! Disfruta tu noche con Naruto —se despidió utilizando una de sus sonrisas características cargadas de ternura, como vería a alguien que ha visto crecer, como si no se lo hubiera comido a besos momentos antes.</p>
<p>El menor trató de no sentirse decepcionado por la actitud de Shisui.</p>
<p>Pasaron unos minutos y justo cuando estaba saliendo del trance en donde se hallaba sumergido, escuchó la voz del mayor.</p>
<p>—¡Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado la cartera! ¡Espera, Itachi! Buscaré en la cocina.</p>
<p>Entró apresurado. El corazón desbocado por imaginarse otra ronda de besos con el menor, y con la voz ronca le preguntó:</p>
<p>—¿Todavía quieres que te enseñe?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pit stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Llévame a casa. Oh, que maravillosa manera de ir a casa.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recomiendo escuchar la canción Pit stop del álbum Lovage “How to make love to your old lady by”<br/>https://youtu.be/iPXKzHBTSA4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Pit stop</strong>
</p>
<p>—Parece que la tormenta sólo hará sino incrementar ¿Puedo preguntar qué estabas haciendo en la gasolinera pidiendo autostop? —era inevitable  cuestionarlo. Y después de formular su pregunta, alcanzó a distinguir las notas de colonia en su acompañante. Antes estaba intentando descifrar la fuente de aquel aroma tan provocativo.</p>
<p>«<em>Embriagador</em>», pensó embelesado con el aroma y más porque su acompañante en cuestión era una belleza.</p>
<p>El chico de piel nivea y profundo ojos onix lo miró con seriedad. Temblaba y parecía que tenía una cortadura en el labio inferior. </p>
<p>Pasaron unos segundos antes de que respondiera al mayor.</p>
<p>—Quiero ir a ver a alguien y no tengo mucho dinero —respondió secamente.  Empezó a frotar sus manos para obtener algo de calor.</p>
<p>«<em>Pobre y cómo no. Sólo tiene un chaqueta aunque por fuera el cielo parece que se cae a pedazos</em><em>»,</em> se conmovió el conductor. Había algo melancólico en el chico, aún así transmitía una gran fortaleza. Esa clase de cosas eran fáciles de distinguir para él.</p>
<p>—Creo que tengo un abrigo en el asiento trasero. Podría prestártelo —sugirió amable.</p>
<p>Por dentro el menor no sabía cómo reaccionar a esa muestra de amabilidad. No había tenido muchas de esas en su vida.</p>
<p>—Probablemente nunca nos volvamos a ver —tenía que dejar las cosas en claro con aquel extraño. No le debía nada y no quería deberle nada. Además ha pasado peores climas sin ninguna chaqueta incluso.</p>
<p>—Lo sé. Mi error. No te la voy a prestar. Es tuya desde ahora. Tómala —lo instó</p>
<p>—Bueno, como quieras —accedió. Sea lo que sea que pretendía con él no funcionaría. Si pudiera le rebanaría el cuello a cualquiera que le pusiera las manos encima—. La tomaré en el siguiente alto</p>
<p>El trayecto hubiera pasado sin pena ni gloria de no ser porque a Sasuke no le pareció una mala idea poner música. Estaba abusando de la generosidad del extraño y no podría importarle menos. </p>
<p>O tal vez no estaba consciente que le parecía un abuso de generosidad. A menudo hacía y deshacía sin medir las consecuencias que tendría para con los demás. Por eso también estaba envuelto en esa situación. «<em>No puedo permitirme ser débil</em><em>»</em></p>
<p>«<em>Incluso si paso por encima de los demás</em><em>»,</em> se dijo mientras buscaba una estación de radio que lo convenciera.</p>
<p>—Tengo un disco que grabé apenas unos días. Creo que está por la guantera —ofreció el hombre conduciendo atentamente sin despegar los ojos de la carretera. </p>
<p>Apenas un risilla escapó entre los labios del menor. <em>«Sólo alguien como él podría seguir grabando discos teniendo aplicaciones para eso</em><em>»</em>, se burló. </p>
<p>No tenía saldo y de eso a seguir cambiando entre estaciones como loco, le pareció mejor idea lo que proponía el hombre.</p>
<p>Sacó el disco de la guantera ante la atenta mirada de ese hombre. Lo movió observándolo con cuidado de no tocar más que el centro y lo colocó en el reproductor. Luego recordó que en el camino nunca había preguntado por su nombre, y él tan receloso de lo que podía ocurrir, tampoco se había presentado.</p>
<p>—Debes de pensar que no tengo educación—empezó a manera de disculpa, él otro sólo lo vio confundido—. No nos hemos presentado —aclaró, ante todo tenía una estricta educación que le obligaba a seguir ciertas normas cívicas: como el saludar.</p>
<p>“<em>There you were on your own</em>”</p>
<p>Ahora el mayor fue el que soltó una risilla. El aliento alcanzó al chico y, para su sorpresa, no era desagradable. Creyó que olería a alcohol porque algo en su mente le decía  que era un adicto a la bebida. «<em>Quién más se ofrece a llevar a un completo desconocido a un lu</em>gar.<em> Sólo un loco o un borracho</em><em>»</em></p>
<p>“<em>Now ask me why do I feel my heart’s on fire” </em></p>
<p>— Me llamo Shisui ¿y tú? —dijo concentrado al frente del camino. O al menos eso quería proyectar. En su mente sólo existía la piel nivea del chico y su seductor aroma. </p>
<p>—Sasuke — respondió tranquilo mirando a aquel hombre. Antes había evitado verlo fijamente y ahora no podía desprender la vista de sus facciones. </p>
<p>“<em>Ask me why do I feel this strange desire”</em></p>
<p>Algo expedía  que era imposible alejar la mirada. Sus cabellos rizados le parecieron exóticos y hasta algo místico. « <em>Divino</em><em> »</em></p>
<p>“<em>Ask me why do I feel like I’m falling, I’m falling"</em></p>
<p>La música no ayudaba en nada con su ritmo casi sexual; la cantante, cuyo  tono aterciopelado y sorprendentemente  energético retumbaba en las bocinas, estaba cargada de erotismo. Lo invitaba a portarse diferente, a portarse mal. Pero a pasarla bien. Muy bien.</p>
<p>Sintió esa sensación que era poco comun en él y decidió cerrar la piernas antes de que pudiera notar algo Shisui.</p>
<p>«<em>De todos los momentos en donde podía ocurrir algo así sucede precisamente aquí</em><em>»</em>, maldijo su malditas hormonas juveniles, su despertar sexual tardío que ahora le jugaba una mala pasada.</p>
<p>No había engañado al mayor quien se había dado cuenta.</p>
<p>No era un tonto después de todo. Era humilde  y servicial; pero quién en su sano juicio deja ir una oportunidad única. El menor lo había dicho hace rato, que probablemente no se volverían a ver.</p>
<p>—En pocos metros podemos parar —pronunció, al fin para tranquilizarse. No era de esos pervertidos que le excita tener sexo con quienes ayuda con un <em>ride</em>. No era así. Pero mentiría si dijera que desde que lo vio no sintió atracción por el chico. </p>
<p>El menor sólo alcanzó a voltear hacia la ventana adivinando la verdadera intención detrás de las palabras de Shisui. </p>
<p>¿Se debería sentir mal? </p>
<p>¿Sucio?</p>
<p>Porque lo único que podía pensar es en el aroma de ese hombre. Especialmente al tener sexo. Se imaginó así mismo siendo sometido y obligado a hincarse de rodillas para chupársela.</p>
<p>O mejor aún. Que lo obligue a poner las manos en el capo desnudándolo lentamente para después frotarse entre sus piernas. Que lo derrita con esa voz sensual  que tiene y le haga saber que es suyo, incluso aunque sea una ilusión.</p>
<p>Cuando pararon el hombre se tomó su tiempo para acercarse  desesperando al ya excitado joven. </p>
<p>—Cómo lo quieres —le susurró al oído, mordisqueando su lóbulo.</p>
<p>De nuevo ese aliento que ahora lo llenaba y lo vaciaba a partes iguales. Aspiró lo poco que dejaba de rastro el aroma de ese extraño.</p>
<p>«<em>Qué maravillosa manera de dejarme en casa</em><em>»</em>, agradeció embriagado. La noche era larga.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Respecto a esta historia fue de gran inspiración, aparte del disco  How to make love to your old lady by (ya sé, es un nombre muy laaargo) el fic “Victims of Peace” de A_Hawk, si les interesó lo que leyeron les recomiendo ampliamente este gran fanfic. Digamos que el amor por esta crack shipp me vino al leerlo. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>